super_smash_bros_evolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Evolution.
Welcome to the ! This article is about the series of the Super Smash Bros. Evolution. That makes the second series of games with the most characters, besides Super Smash Bros. Colossal. Help yourself to salad. Super Smash Bros. Clashed has the second most characters in one game. # Cheerleaders v Coach Potatoes # Bowl 2 # Bowl 3 # Bowl 4 # All-Stars # Bowl 5 # Bowl 6 # Bowl 7 # Bowl 8 # Bowl 9 Characters * bold = Nintendo * The Birdettes are Brandi Neil, Bernadette and Jacquelynn. Super Mario * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toadies * Toad * Toadette * Daisy * Birdo * Paper Mario * Paper Luigi * Paper Peach * Paper Bowser * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Fly Guy * Brighton * Twila * Wiggler * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Donkey Kong * Blooper * Sherry * Koopa Troopa * Toadsworth * Shy Guy * King Boo * Dry Bowser * Petey Piranha * Baby Daisy * Baby Luigi * Baby Mario * Baby Peach * Paragoomba * Goomba * Paratroopa * Rosalina & Luma * Baby Rosalina * Hammer Bro. * Koopa Kid * Bob-omb * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bones * Boo * Pianta * Noki * Tiny Kong * Wrinkly Kong * Boshi * Bandit * Toad (species) * Chunky Kong * Lanky Kong * False Peach * King Tut Koopa Zelda * Link * Zelda/Sheik * Ganondorf * Toon Link * Toon Zelda * Toon Sheik * Wolf Link * Young Zelda * Young Link * Toon Ganondorf * Tetra * False Zelda * Midna Metroid * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Dark Samus * Dark Suit Samus Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Medusa Kirby * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Adeliene * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo Ice Climber * Ice Climbers Star Fox * Fox * Falco * Wolf * Krystal * Slippy Toad * Amanda * Lucy Hare * Katt Monroe Robot * R.O.B. Pokemon * Pikachu * Pokemon Trainer * Lucario * Jigglypuff * Marill * Pichu * Mewtwo * Deoxys * Clefairy * Female Pokemon Trainer Fire Emblem * Marth * Ike * Roy * Lyn * Mist * Tanya * Jill * Heather * Pamela Game and Watch * Mr. Game and Watch Pikmin * Louie * Olimar F-Zero * Captain Falcon * Jody Summer Punch-Out! * Little Mac * Bald Bull Metal Gear * Snake Sonic * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Rouge the Bat * Blaze * Shadow * Cosmo Pitch & Potch * Pitch * Pitchina * Potch * Potchina Adventures in music * Professor Owl Animal Crossing * Phyllis Digimon * Agumon * Biyomon * Impmon * Guilmon * Renamon * Gatomon * Tentomon * Gomamon * Palmon * MarineAngemon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Gabumon * Shoutmon * Cutemon * Patamon * Veemon * Hawkmon * Armadillomon * Wormmon File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse